Cupido viste de negro
by Light Winchester
Summary: El hilo del rojo del destino, bien podría ser una correa. Probable serie de drabbles. [Tres meses luego: Feliz cumpleaños Key!]


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si demoro con mis fics ¿imaginan un manga? xD

 **Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos probablemente. Tiene tiempo el drabble escrito ya y lo he corregido como ochenta veces, pero al final sigo siendo yo y seguro se me pasa de largo algo. Título y el summary está peor, pero ya que no quieres drama ¿comedia? Ok, se me da mal :'D

 **Notas de Autora:** Hace tiempo te lo envié por correo, pero ahora creo que es momento de empezar a publicar los obsequios. ¿Sabes, Key? se me ocurrió continuación xD Pero ya sabes, si prometo continuarlo, quizá para cuando te cases esté listo y aún ni te comprometes(?. Por eso, mejor no hago promesas. Pero con todo el retraso, feliz cumpleaños de nuevo(?.

* * *

 **Cupido viste de negro.**

—Obsequio de cumpleaños para Key—

.

.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por sus negros cabellos y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando rendido ante las atenciones, se dejó caer a su lado sobre el pasto.

—Eres un buen chico —rascó con su vientre y creyó bastante adorable como en respuesta, el cachorro movió una de sus patas con ímpetu.

Gray sabía que no era el único en hacer uso de ese parque, muchas personas lo usaban para ejercitarse y otros tantos paseaban a sus mascotas ahí, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa esa mañana al verse acechado mientras se proponía iniciar sus ejercicios diarios.

No recordaba haberlo visto jamás, pero el cachorro no había dudado en acercarse cuando finalmente se resignó a invitarlo. Lo había estado persiguiendo ya por tanto tiempo, que comenzaba a temerlo perdido.

Sin dejar de acariciar al animal, llevó su mano a la placa metálica que colgaba de su collar, y aunque sus largos cabellos negros le hicieron difícil leer con claridad, pudo notar el grabado en ella.

 _«Kuro»_

Y para su fortuna, también encontró allí un teléfono de contacto e incluso una dirección. Aún si jugar con él había sido divertido y comenzaba a desear poder llevárselo a casa, ciertamente había una familia buscándolo en ese momento.

Se irguió tomando un pequeño impulso, y se sonrió por lo rápido que su peludo amigo se colocó en pie, reclamando nuevamente sus mimos. Quien fuera su dueño, lo tenía bastante consentido.

—Entonces —habló mientras volvía a acariciarlo y comenzaba a marcar los números en su teléfono—, con que tu nombre es…

—¡Kuro-kun!

Alguien más concluyó su oración, y su hasta entonces compañero se alejó corriendo en dirección a la propietaria de la voz, quien lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

Debía admitir que era algo bonito de verse, además confirmaba su teoría. _Tenía quien lo consintiera._

—¡Gracias! —se sorprendió al notar que la chica avanzaba hasta él y Kuro guiaba su paso, apresurándose a regresar a su lado y haciéndolo partícipe de su celebración—. Usted cuidó a Kuro-kun por Juvia —volvió a hablar—. ¡Juvia le está muy agradecida!

La chica hizo una reverencia, sobresaltándolo por completo ¡tampoco había hecho tanto! —No, no me lo agradezcas. Yo no hice nada —intentó resaltarle importancia, pero la chica no se lo permitió.

—No, por favor deje a Juvia expresar su gratitud. Kuro-kun aún no conoce el parque, se soltó de la correa y Juvia lleva horas buscándolo —explicó—. Gracias por cuidarlo.

—Ah, no. Está bien —ella lo hacía sonar como a un héroe, él no creía haber hecho tanto. Lo que no pudo negarse, fue que había algo agradable en el brillo de completa admiración que adornaba los ojos de la chica frente a él—. No ha sido problema. Soy Gray por cierto —se presentó, despeinando su cabello al sentirse algo avergonzado—. Me divertí yo también. Tienes un buen perro.

Pero la chica lo miró extrañada.

—Lo es —aseguró—. Pero… Kuro-kun le teme a los extraños.

 _¿Ese Kuro?_ Devolvió su vista al cachorro que acariciaba, algo que también parecía tener sorprendida a la chica.

—¿Segura? —inquirió, y la chica sintió.

—Creo que a Kuro-kun le agradó Gray-sama…

Y era mutuo, Gray no podía negar que a él también le había agradado el cachorro.

—S-si, si Gray-sama quiere, puede volver a verlo —ofreció la chica con timidez, y al notar su sonrojo, el moreno casi creyó sus mejillas arder también. No esperaba esa oferta, tampoco el verse tentado a aceptarla, pero no le disgustaba la idea de volver a ver a Kuro y debía aceptar que deseaba de algún modo acabar con el nerviosismo que parecía estar provocándole la espera a la pobre chica.

Sonrió. Había resultado una mañana un tanto extraña.

—Por mi está bien.

.

.

.

—625—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.


End file.
